wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
War against the drust
's forces defeat *Human dominate the region. *Arom Waycrest is given the title of Lord. *House Waycrest's legacy endures for millennia. *Drust race driven to extinction. |side1=*Humans **Drustvar Militia **Order of Embers |side2=*Tribal Drust |commanders1=* ** * Besieged Villagers telling a story to the Besieged Village Child. |commanders2=* ** Quest:Hatred's Focus |forces1= *Human Captains **Order of Embers |forces2=*Drust warriors *Drust constructs (Late War) |casual1=*~ Heavy |casual2=*~ Decimated }} The war against the drust was a conflict on Kul Tiras between the native Drust and human settlers from Gilneas. Background Around 2,700 years ago, humans from Gilneas arrived on an island that they would later call Kul Tiras.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 133 The Drust already lived on the island when the humans arrived, and from Drustvar they enacted raids against the humans' fledgling hamlets.Quest:The Ruins of Gol Var The Drust barbarians attacked the human settlers unprovoked. When the humans landed they tried peace but the Drust went to war immediately, and only a few tolerated new neighbors. They glorified the slaughter, attacking unarmed civilians.Quest:Pieces of History Not all of the Drust agreed with the war. Members of the order of the Thornspeakers left the Drust to join Kul Tiran society.Ulfar#Quotes The Drust assaults carried on for many years, until the humans of House Waycrest decided something had to be done and began a war against the Drust. But though the Waycrests were hearty folk, the Drust death magicBlizzCon 2017: The Art of World of Warcraft, 2:50 was strong and the humans began to lose the war. House Waycrest researched their magic and created the Order of Embers to fight them.Quest:The Order of Embers To counter the Drust magic, the Order of Embers used weapons of silver.Quest:A Lesson in Witch Hunting In time the Drust would be forced to withdraw as they lost numbers to the human settlers. When their great leader Gorak Tul ran out of living warriors, he conducted a ritual to create stone constructs to fight for him as part of his desperation to win. Colonel Arom Waycrest (who would later become a Lord) led the humans' final assault on the Drust and stabbed Gorak Tul himself. As he was stabbed Gorak Tul's power was broken and with it his connection to his stone constructs, which shattered. But though wounded and broken, Gorak Tul did not die. In modern times, the story has been warped. The modern Kul Tirans believe that the stone constructs were used for a longer period than just near the end of the war, that Arom had killed Gorak Tul, and that Gorak Tul's living army fell soon after his death instead of earlier on. The Drust would live on as spirits, trying to return to the physical world.2017-05-11, BlizzCon 2017 Jeremy Feasel Interview – World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-05 The Waycrests had wiped out the Drust, but could not destroy Gorak Tul. For countless years he waited to enact his vengeance, until Lady Waycrest provided the means.Waycrest Manor: Gorak Tul's speech after Lady Waycrest's death In the present day, Gorak Tul taught the Drust's ancient death magic to Lady Waycrest, who in turn formed the Heartsbane Coven. The coven's magic awakened the remaining stone constructs. However, Lady Waycrest was merely a vessel for his power and her death opened the Rupture, the doorway for the Drust to enter Azeroth. At the Rupture, Gorak Tul was able to raise his people from the dead, but he was slain nonetheless. With his death, the Heartsbane Coven was broken and Drustvar was released from Gorak Tul's power. Other battles On one mission, Arom Waycrest found an injured stag that had been battling the Drust. Rather than killing it, he decided to heal it in hopes for it to continue its assault against his enemies. On that very night at their campsite, the Drust would take the Drustvar Militia by surprise and their defeat was assured. It was at that moment that the stag reappeared and helped them repel the aggressors. Grateful for its help, Arom thanked the stag and in returned the stag thanked him for his kindness.Besieged Villagers telling a story to the Besieged Village Child. References Sources